How are you
by SHS1215
Summary: I cant erase any of it, how about you? Changkyu songfic! based on TVXQ how are you song. mind to read?
1. Chapter 1

Title: How are you.

Cast: DBSK Changmin and SJ Kyuhyun.

Rating: K

Genre: Idk, Sad and romance maybe(?)

Disclaimer: _The cast are belongs to god, their family,and management. i just borrow the name. the story plot are based to how are you lyrics and i arrange it, so dont be a copycat okay?_

__

Happy Reading! 

_"Tidak tahukah kau, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?!"_

_"Kami hanya berpelukan saja, apa itu masalah?!"_

_"Apa itu masalah? Apa itu masalah katamu? Jelas itu masalah!"_

_"Sudahlah, Changmin. Aku lelah."_

_"Tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"_

_"Tunggu! Kumohon!"_

"Kyuhyun-a!"

Refleksku berteriak saat aku terbangun dari tidurku, aku dapat merasakan genangan air menumpuk di mataku dan mengalir perlahan.

Aaah, mimpi itu lagi.

Sudah hampir 2 tahun sejak aku putus hubungan dengan kekasihku, tapi ingatan mengenai kejadian itu masih menghantuiku. Ya, saat itu memang saat-saat yang sulit, di mana aku harus mati-matian menahan rasa cemburuku padanya yang notebenenya seorang idol.

Kekasihku—maksudku mantan kekasihku. Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang _soloist_ papan atas yang memiliki suara yang yang merdu dan wajah yang manis membuatku jatuh hati padanya. Kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja di sebuah cafe dan sepertinya saat itu kami saling jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Aku yang seorang mahasiswa biasa saat itu mengikuti bisikan keegoisanku dan memuntahkan segala amarahku padanya saat ia melakukan _skinship_ dengan idol wanita lain dan hal ini tidak hanya kulakukan sekali namun berkali-kali hingga membuatnya lelah.

Aku tidak suka saat kami berbeda pendapat karena aku takut akan terjadi perselisihan di antara kami, namun apa yang harus takutkan lagi? Toh, hal itu sudah terjadi dan yang lebih bagusnya lagi, kami berpisah.

Aku bisa saja melupakan dirinya, namun..selalu..

Setiap kali aku terbangun sendirian di pagi hari, aku akan selalu mencari ponselku dan menunggu pesan dari mu walau pesan itu tak akan pernah datang. Aku akan selalu terbengong menatap langit biru bertabur awan putih dan melukiskan wajahmu dalam anganku, aku terus teringat oleh suaramu saat pertama kali kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku dan ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita.

Aku menyentuhkan jariku pada kaca jendela. "Aku tidak menghapuskan semua itu... Bagaimana denganmu, Kyuhyun-a?"

Aku duduk di depan televisi ku sambil duduk di sofa menikmati sarapanku. Aku menyetel acara musik pagi dan sialnya, ada Kyuhyun dalam siaran itu. Dan dengan bodohnya aku tidak mengganti siaran itu dan mendengarkan suara merdunya yang menyayat hatiku.

Aku mencintai mu, saat itu tidaklah sulit bagiku untuk mengatakannya padamu.

Aku mencintaimu, sekarang aku sedikit takut mengatakan itu padamu.

Aku mengambil ponselku dan nomor Kyuhyun masih tersimpan di salamnya. Aku membuka kontaknya dan menuliskan pesan untuknya.

'Aku mencintaimu.' Aku menarik ibu jariku menekan tombol 'kirim' pada ponselku.

Aku ragu, dapatkah aku memberi tahumu ini lagi?

Pada sore hari, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah dan tidak sengaja melewati cafe tempat di mana aku dan Kyuhyun bertemu untuk pertama kalinya yang kemudian menjadi tempat faforit kami untuk berkencan.

Aku juga terkadang melihatnya sedang berada di sini untuk bersantai meminum kopi. Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Ya, karena aku belum bisa berpindah hati darinya dan terkadang aku mengawasinya dari jauh.

Saat aku melihatnya, aku ingin sekali menghampirinya dan menyatakan kembali perasaanku. Namun, nyaliku selalu saja menguap entah kemana. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit saat melihatnya dengan orang lain, ya mungkin ia telah menemukan orang yang lebih baik dariku.

Aku duduk di kursi sebuah taman sambil berfikir bagaimana caranya melupakan malaikat itu dari benakku. Berbagai cara telah kulakukan, namun tetap... Hasilnya Aku akan selalu terbangun di pagi hari dan menunggu pesan yang tak kunjung datang darimu, aku akan memandang langit dari jendela dan melukis wajahmu dalam benakku, suaramu saat kau membisikkan kata cinta untukku dan mengakhiri semua masih menghantuiku. Aku masih tidak dapat menghapus semua itu, bagaimana dengan dirimu di sana, Kyuhyun-a?

Saat aku sampai di rumah, setelah aku menaruh mantelku, aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Aku menghentikan langkahku saat melihat sebuah bingkai yang berisi foto diriku dengan Kyuhyun. Hatiku rasanya mulai terpecah dan hancur, aku menjadi semakin lemah setiap kali mengingat dirinya. Sepertinya aku masih terperangkap dalam ingatan yang pekat ini.

Ingin sekali rasanya aku memutar waktu. Aku ingin kembali ke masa di mana aku bertemu dengan mu untuk pertama kalinya dan memperbaiki semuanya.

Lamunanku buyar saat ponsel ku berdering kencang. Tanpa melihat layarnya, aku langsung mengangkat panggilan itu.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"Changmin-a, ini aku." kata orang seberang sana dengan nada sedikit ragu. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Aku hanya bisa memasang senyum tipisku saat mendengar suaranya. "Aku masih tersakiti dengan kenangan yang masih bertumbuh, bagaimana dengan kau, Kyuhyun-a?"

Omake (Writer'sPOV)

Changmin nampak sedang membaca bukunya di depan sebuah gedung universitas dengan serius. Namun perhatiannya teralih oleh sebuah suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Changmin-a!" Teriak orang itu langsung melompat memeluk Changmin.

"K-Kyuhyun-a?"

"Maafkan aku! Aku telah menyakitimu! Aku memutuskanmu agar kau tidak lagi tersakiti oleh tuntutan pekerjaanku, nyatanya aku salah! Justru jalan itu malah semakin menyakitimu, Maafkan aku!"

Changmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun datar. "Lalu?" ucap Changmin dingin mendatangkan serangan jantung ringan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kontrak kerjaku sudah habis, aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku denganmu, orang paling kucintai di dunia ini. Aku ingin kembali padamu."

Tidak ada respon apapun dari Changmin. Hal ini sudah menjawab permintaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukkannya dan menunduk. "Maafkan atas perbuatanku tadi dan yang dulu. Aku permisi, semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Saat Kyuhyun hendak pergi, Changmin langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mendekapnya.

"Kau bilang kau ingin kembali padaku, masa kau mau meninggalkan aku lagi?"

"Ku-kukira kau meno—"

"Aku tidak mengatakan aku tidak mau, aku hanya terkejut. Ternyata menunggumu selama 2 tahun itu ada hasilnya, maaf aku belum mencerna kata-katamu tadi."

"Lambat! Lambat! Dasar otak lambat! Kau membuatku takut!" omel Kyuhyun yang mengeratkan pelukannya sedangkan Changmin hanya tertawa.

"Jadi, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku masih mencintaimu, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ya...sangat.."

-End-

Annyeong haseyo! Hyunseong imnidaa! /bow/

Ini adalah songfic pertama saya, aneh ya? Jujur saya kurang tahu apa itu songfic (yang saya baca songfic adalah fiction di mana dalam tulisan disisipi oleh lyric lagu) dan jadilah ini!

Mungkin penggunaan katanya sangat aneh dan alur terlalu cepat karena saya benar-benar menyesuaikannya dengan lirik lagu 'How are you' yang membuat saya galau /abaikan/

Niatnya fic ini akan sad ending, namun saya nyesek sendiri dan jadilah omake(?) Kekeke~ sekian dari saya, terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fic saya.

Akhir kata, sekali lagi terima kasih!

We always keep the faith!

-Hyunseong.

Ps: review juseyoo :3


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan review

JejeKyuRedSaphire: terima kasih^^ iya nanti bikin lagi kalau inspirasi bertamu ke otak(?) terima kasih sudah mau meriview^^

Augesteca: Iya, soalnya kyuhyun capek berantem sama changmin karena cemburunya itu. makanya drpd changminnya tersakiti melulu(?) akhirnya putus deh.. setelah kontraknya abis, kyuhyun kan udh bebas makanya ia mau balik lg ke changmin hehehe^^ terima kasih sudah mau meriview^^

FiWonKyu0201: Terima kasih~~^^ terima kasih sudah mau meriview^^

LumpiaKimchi: hehehe omake terbuat karena diriku ini taksanggup kl melihat changkyu harus bepisah /plak/ terima kasih sudah mau meriview^^


End file.
